As indicated by the “Memory Wall” problem (as dubbed by William Wulf and Sally McKee), memory access largely affects the performance of a processor. Further, memory access latency hiding techniques such as “Out-of-Order” and SMT (Simultaneous Multithreading) are becoming common.
The impact of a particular memory access on the computing performance of a processor dynamically varies depending on the properties of the operating program and the size of the hardware resources.
It is extremely important when analyzing the performance of a processor to identify the Impact of the particular memory access has on the computing performance of the processor. However, the problem is the low accuracy of evaluating the degree to which the particular memory access affects the computing performance of the processor.
Considering the above, one aspect of the present invention endeavors to provide an information processing method, an information processing apparatus and a program which allow for the accurate evaluation of a degree to which a particular memory access affects the computing performance of a processor.